Break In
by johannagayson
Summary: A certain someone breaks in to Johanna's home and brings a nice surprise.


I sigh as I step into my cool home. The heat in District 7 can be fucking ridiculous this time of year. I remove my plaid button up shirt and strip off the undershirt that's drenched with sweat. I kick my boots off to the side and make my way to the shower. My home has been a sanctuary ever since the war. It's the only place I feel safe. I turn the shower on and get rid of the rest of my clothes before I step under the pouring water. I stand still and breathe deep. The cool stream covers me and I can't help but let out a moan. This is definitely the most relaxing part of my day. I love chopping wood and cutting down trees as much as the next District 7 bitch, but it can get really tiring. The rest of my day is filled with a hunger.

Katniss.

I close my eyes and smile at the thought of her. It's been almost a year since our last encounter. Peeta caught us and he threw me out. I never thought that little pansy had it in him. I wasn't about to fight back, though. I wouldn't do that to her. I miss her so much. Fuck, I wish I could just sneak into their home and take her away with me. That's not going to happen, so I just spend my time missing her. Pathetic, isn't it?

I shake my head, trying to rid myself of these feelings, and do my best to bring happy ones. Of course, they still involve Katniss, but whatever works. I think of her smile, and the way she used to look at me when we were alone. It drove me insane. She hid what was going on between us so well, but alone it was like she was an entirely different woman. She was pretty inexperienced sexually, but she still had a way of making me come like nobody's business. The thought of her touching me brings my hands to my inner thighs. The cool water grazes over my clit and I move my hand towards my middle as I think more of Katniss.

Suddenly, I hear something outside. It brings me out of my head and I almost fall over. What could it be? An intruder? Maybe it's just an animal, or even children outside playing. The sound seemed so close, though. I decide that I should check it out just in case; I can't have my home being a place that isn't safe. I will give no one that satisfaction. I step out of the shower and put my plaid shirt back on over my bare breasts. I slide a thin pair of shorts up my legs and slowly inch out of the bathroom door. Nothing. I see nothing. But then I hear the sound again, and it's definitely inside. I grab my small camp axe that I keep for protection in my nightstand. I tip toe down the hallway and peek into the living room. I feel a presence of someone inside, and I decide to call him or her out.

"Who ever the fuck you are, I know you're here. I suggest you leave before you lose a limb." I yell with as much assertion as I can. I want this asshole to know I'm not someone to fool with. My heart races while I wait for a response, and then I see a figure step in from the kitchen.

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary, Johanna."

I drop my axe to the floor and my jaw falls almost as far. Why is she here? What is she doing? _What is she wearing? _Katniss Everdeen, the girl I thought I would never get to see or touch ever again, is in my house. My eyes widen as she lets me take in her ensemble of clothing choices, or lack there of, I should say. All she's wearing is a black push up bra, matching panties, and heels that are at least five inches tall. Her hair is flowing nice and long over her shoulder. As much as I am turned on by how fucking hot she looks right now, I can't believe she's here. It's been so long. I begin to tear up and she smiles at me.

"Long time no see, beautiful. I hope you don't mind me letting myself in and getting…comfortable." Katniss approaches me and I can feel my knees buckling. I do my best to stand strong though, as I always have for her. She smiles as she takes my hands. "Soft, yet strong, just like I remembered." Her head shakes as she bites her lip. "I remember how nice they felt inside of me." Her voice is soft and seductive, and is a voice I've never heard come from her. I can feel my heart begin to pound and a wetness slowly sliding down my thighs. My tears have dried up and my mixed emotions have turned into one. I need her. She looks fucking stunning standing less than a foot away from me. The look in her eyes tells me she's waiting for me. I don't like to make my girl wait.

I grasp her hands and spin her around. The panties she's wearing make her ass look fantastic. I run my nails down her back as I step right up behind her. She moans softly and I realize how much I missed the feeling of making her scream for me. I grab her shoulders and spin her back around to face me. I wrap one arm around her and lean in to kiss her. She pulls back at first, being a huge tease, but then moves back in and bites my lip before sliding her tongue into my mouth. I kiss her back as deeply as I ever could. Fuck, I've missed the taste of her mouth. The fire burning inside of me can't take it anymore. I use the arm I have around her to pull in her closer and place my other hand down on her thigh. She makes herself as light as a feather and I pick her up and wrap her legs around my waist. We continue kissing each other all over; our lips find each other, our necks, and everywhere else in reach. I slowly carry her into the kitchen and sit her down on the counter. She leans beside me and kisses behind my ear before whispering, "Fuck me."

I have never heard her use that word. The sound of her saying it mixed with the feeling of her breath on my ear draws a moan from my lips. I pull back from her and look her in the eye. I want to ask her why she is here, why she isn't with Peeta, and why did she wait so long. I can't ask these things now, though. I need her so badly and by the look on her face, she needs me as well. I kiss her neck lightly as my hands find her panties. I slide them down and pull them over her heels. She removes her own bra, wasting no time. I like this side of Katniss. I like it a lot. I leave her heels on, because I am not waiting any longer. I scratch her inner thighs as my mouth runs over her breasts. My tongue flicks one nipple at a time, causing them to go hard. I move one hand up from her thigh to her middle, and she's soaked, just how I like her. Her breaths are growing heavier each second. Her hands run up and down my back. She wants me. She wants me really fucking bad.

I slide one finger inside of her, work her for a moment, and then slide a second one in. Her hips buck back against me and she begins to moan with almost each breath. I move my kisses down to her stomach, and then further. I crouch down as I finally reach her clit with my mouth and run my tongue over it lightly, teasing the hell out of it. Oh my fucking god, she tastes amazing. Her hands run through my wet hair and she pulls my face on her as close as possible, forcing me to go harder on her clit with my tongue. My fingers continue to enter her, but my mouth is doing most of the work. I begin to suck her clit and massage it slowly with my tongue.

"Shit, Johanna. You know how to fuck me just right. I-I…" Her words are interrupted by a scream when my fingers push deep inside and my tongue flicks her clit as fast as I can possibly go. She tightens around my fingers and I lift my face from her. I love watching her ride out an orgasm. I forgot how perfect her fucking body looks when she comes. She slows down and I know she needs a breath. I slowly pull my fingers out and lick them clean, savoring her flavor. I smile at her as she tries to compose herself. Something tells me we aren't done here. She's already giving me a smirk, as if she has something up her sleeve.

"Well, dear, that was nice." She runs her hands through my hair and pulls me up to her. We kiss lightly and she whispers, "I brought you something." Her eyes look to the side and I follow her line of vision. There's a small bag on the floor nearby. I look back at her and raise an eyebrow, curious as to what in the hell would be relevant right now. She giggles and bites her lip before kissing me on the cheek. "Come on, go see."

I step over and pick up the bag and open it. I can't help but smile from ear to ear when I see it. A beautiful harness with a lovely dildo already attached. Katniss has done some shopping. She's done some very nice shopping.

"Well? What do you think? Think we could make some use of that?" She tries to make her tone as serious as possible. I bite my lip and imagine all of the places I could use that. I look back over at her and see her squirming. Shit, she already wants me again. "How about I go to bed and let you ready yourself?" She slides off the counter and struts towards the bedroom. She's still working her heels and I watch her run her hand through her long ass hair. If Finnick saw me right now he would bust out laughing and would be saying _"What are you doing, bro? Get in there."_

I snap out of my stare and slip off my shorts. Fuck, I am definitely wet. I waste no time in strapping up. This harness is extremely comfortable and easy to move in. Katniss paid a pretty good penny to come all the way here and let me fuck her. Hm. I sure as hell am not going to question her choices right now.

I slowly step into the bedroom and see her waiting for me. She's on her knees, bent over, and touching herself. I stop in the doorway and watch, mesmerized. Moans are coming from her mouth, her hips are moving slowly, and her fingers are working hard on her clit. I can tell she is unaware of me being in the room. I tip toe my way to the bed and get behind her. I don't want to frighten her, so I rest my hand on her back before running the dildo over her middle. She moves her hand away and puts herself up on all fours, practically begging me to enter. I move the tip around her wetness before slowly pushing in. Her head lifts up and her back arches. A light scream forces its way from her throat. I grab her hips and slowly fuck her. She tries to move on her own but I end up controlling the rhythm. I continue working her slowly until she turns her head to say "I think you can fuck me harder than that, Johanna."

I still can't get over this new side of her. Her voice is so fucking sexy I can't help myself. I must listen to her. I grasp her hips so hard that my nails dig into and she moans in pain. I thrust hard and deep inside of her. I can feel the back end of the dildo on my own clit and it's driving me insane. I pull out of her quickly and she looks back as if to say "_What the fuck?" _Before she even has the chance to open her mouth, I grab her legs and flip her over on her back. I slide back in her and begin to fuck her as hard as I possibly can. Her screams are keeping me going, as well as the feeling of her heels digging into my back.

I give one hard, final thrust and feel her nails dig into my neck. She screams my name and collapses below me. I fall beside her and catch my breath. I haven't came, but that doesn't matter. Katniss is what matters. I give her time to catch her breath and the lift up to ask her the question burning inside of me.

"Katniss, why are you here? Where is Peeta?" I look down at her, begging for an answer. She's passed out. She's completely gone to the world. I can't help but smile at what I did, but a tear still falls down my cheek because I don't want to lose her again. I pull the sheet over her and kiss her cheek before whispering, "Goodnight, Katniss."

I can't lose her again. I will not lose her again.


End file.
